


The morning after ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by Animaniac



Series: Svav/Shlav [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac/pseuds/Animaniac
Summary: the morning after sven and slav did the thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	The morning after ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous work in the series so things make sense ok ttyl baiiiii

"Wow you have a hawt accent Sven you sound like the merchant from frozen."  
"Wow thanks."  
"np bb ;)."  
"How the fuck did you say that out loud."  
Oh no! Sven now knew his secret! Slav would have to make sure Sven didn't tell anyone.  
Slav wrapped his sexy noodle body around Sven's thicc neck. Sven got a boner and choked to death. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry children Sven went to the space hospital after :^)
> 
> Thx 4 readin babes!!!1!


End file.
